The Iron Throne/Appearances
A list of institutions, locations, creatures, significant events, and items that appear in "The Iron Throne". Characters *Lord Tyrion Lannister *Jon Snow *Lord Davos Seaworth *Nora (corpse) *Nora's daughter (corpse) *Commander Grey Worm *Ser Jaime Lannister (corpse) *Queen Cersei Lannister (corpse) *Princess Arya Stark *Queen Daenerys Targaryen *Grand Maester Samwell *Unnamed Lord 1 *Lord Edmure Tully *King Bran Stark *Queen Sansa Stark *Ser Brienne of Tarth *Lord Gendry Baratheon *Lord Une *Unnamed Northern Lord *Lady Yara Greyjoy *Prince Martell *Lord Robin Arryn *Lord Yohn Royce *Unnamed Lord 2 *Unsullied Captain *Lord Bronn *Ser Podrick Payne *Chieftain Tormund Mentions *''Khal'' Drogo (indirectly) *Lord Varys *Shae (unnamed) *Lord Tywin Lannister *Missandei (unnamed) *''Khal'' Moro (unnamed) *''Khal'' Forzo (unnamed) *''Khal'' Rhalko (unnamed) *''Khal'' Brozho (unnamed) *''Khal'' Qorro (unnamed) *Maester Aemon *King Viserys Targaryen (unnamed) *King Aegon I Targaryen *King Joffrey Baratheon *Lord Eddard Stark *Ser Duncan the Tall *Ser Arlan of Pennytree *Prince Aerion Targaryen *Prince Baelor Targaryen *King Aegon V Targaryen *Ser Lucas Inchfield *King Daemon II Blackfyre *Ser Arthur Dayne *Lord Symon Gaunt *The Mystery Knight of Bitterbridge *Lord Dondarrion *Lady Dondarrion *Lord Steffon Baratheon *Smiling Knight *Ser Gerold Hightower (unnamed) *Lord Beric Dayne *Prince Rhaegar Targaryen *King Aerys II Targaryen *Ser Barristan Selmy *Ser Lyonel Selmy *Prince Duncan Targaryen *King Maelys Blackfyre *Lormelle Long Lance *Cedric Storm *King Robert Baratheon *King Tommen Baratheon *Lady Catelyn Stark *Archmaester Ebrose Cultures and races *Andals *Valyrians *Summer Islanders *Northmen *Dothraki *Ironborn *Dornishmen *Free Folk Mentions *Ghiscari Institutions Noble houses *House Lannister *House Targaryen *House Seaworth *House Stark *House Tarly *House Tully *House Tarth *House Baratheon *House Greyjoy *House Martell *House Arryn *House Royce *Bronn's house *House Payne Mentions *House Tyrell (unnamed) *House Dayne *House Gaunt *House Dondarrion *House Selmy *House Blackfyre *House Baratheon of King's Landing Organizations *Night's Watch *Kingsguard *Order of Maesters Mentions *Good Masters *Great Masters *Kingswood Brotherhood *Sea Kings *Bandit Lords Religions Mentions Locations *Westeros **The Crownlands ***King's Landing ****Red Keep *****Maegor's Holdfast *****Great Hall *****White Sword Tower ****Dragonpit **The North ***Winterfell **The Gift ***The Wall ****Castle Black **Beyond the Wall ***Haunted Forest *Narrow Sea **Blackwater Bay *Sunset Sea Mentions *Slaver's Bay **Astapor ***Plaza of Pride **Meereen *Dorne **Red Mountains **Starfall *Lannisport *Qarth *Summer Isles *Jade Sea *The Reach **Highgarden **Brightwater Keep **Bitterbridge *Naath *Flea Bottom *Pennytree *White Harbor *Kingswood *Storm's End *Harrenhal *Harvest Hall *Blackhaven *Bronzegate *Whispering Wood *Riverrun *Casterly Rock *Goldroad *Volantis Creatures *Dragons **Balerion (skull) **Drogon *Horses *Direwolves **Ghost Mentions *Rhaegal (unnamed) *Dogs *White Walkers **Night King *Wights Events *Assassination of Daenerys Targaryen *Great Council of 305 AC Mentions *Daenerys Targaryen's war for Westeros **Battle of King's Landing **Fall of Casterly Rock **Sack of Highgarden **Battle of the Goldroad *Liberation of Slaver's Bay **Sack of Astapor **Siege of Meereen *Assassination at the Tower of the Hand *Massacre of the khalar vezhven *Great War **Battle of Winterfell *War of the Five Kings **Purple Wedding **Battle of the Whispering Wood **Second Siege of Riverrun *Robert's Rebellion **Showdown at the Tower of Joy **Sack of King's Landing *Year of the False Spring *Great Tourney at Harrenhal *Siege of White Harbor *War of the Ninepenny Kings *Mutiny at Castle Black (indirectly) Items *Valyrian steel **Longclaw **Oathkeeper **Valyrian steel dagger *Arakh *Iron Throne *Needle *Ships *Books **''The Book of Brothers'' **''A Song of Ice and Fire'' *Far-eye Mentions *Wine *Joffrey's crossbow *Dawn *Royal Fleet Culture *Dwarfism *Smallfolk *Unsullied *Eunuchs *Execution *Heraldry *Bloodrider *Treason *House words *Regicide *Kingship *Great Council *Lordship *Great House *Bending the knee Mentions *Slavery *Dragonrider *''Khalar vezhven'' *Bastardy *Greensight *Currency *Marriage *Tournament *Prostitution Category:Appearances